This invention relates to a liquid pressing device, particularly to one provided with a helical device to produce pressing power to liquid to function as a water pump for sending liquid to a high position or as a propeller for moving a floating board or a boat or the like.
A sunk-in-water pump is generally used in an aquarium to suck water therein into a filter tank for filtering and removing miscellaneous dirty matters off. A pumping motor is used in a high building to pump water up in a water tank positioned on top of the building for use. Whether it is a sunk-in-water pump or a pumping motor, the theory of them is to utilize a motor and a leaf or a gear to force water to move centrifugally so as to produce pressure to water to be sent, and therefore send it to a high position where water is to be used or stored.
However, a conventional centrifugal leaf is a combination of an independent leaf, impossible to maintain its pressure force continually, and if water located at a lower position is to be sent to a high position, it needs a very large force, subsequently increasing cost for manufacture, noise produced, space and weight needed.
The main purpose of the invention is to offer a liquid pressing device mainly utilizing a helical device having helical leaves for forming helical grooves, which spiral narrower and narrower upward so as to add pressure to water flowing therethrough for sending water to a very high location, functioning as a water pump or a propeller.
Another purpose of the invention is to offer a liquid pressing device utilizing a conical upper cap and a conical tubular member for adding more pressure to water flowing through, functioning to press water twice.